1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a micro-structure element, and particularly to a method of manufacturing micro-structure element a by utilizing molding glass.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of semi-conductor and optical communication system technology, the requirements system integration, size reduction and improved convenience are increasing day by day. Nowadays, the method of manufacturing micro-structure elements such as optical wave guide elements has become more complex than before.
The related methods of manufacturing micro-structure elements mainly comprise three types; one is a heat embossing process, second is a step and flash imprint lithography process, and the third is a soft lithography process. These types have the disadvantages of higher cost and difficulty to change the material collectively. Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,905, which provides steps to coat a thermoplastic polymer on a substrate before performing the heat embossing process. The polymer is softened by controlling temperature and pressure conditions, and then is transformed to a nano-element by an imprinting process.
In addition, the method of manufacturing an optical wave guide element applied in various systems and instruments mainly uses photo-lithography technology. The steps comprise forming a glass fiber on the recess portion of a substrate, filling polymer material in a die having specific shapes thereon, and depositing the major material of the optical wave guide element on the substrate, which involves forming photo-resist material over the major material, forming the photo-resist material by exposure and developing processes, etching the major material by means of the photo-resist material, and removing the photo-resist material. The optical wave guide element is thus formed.
The above-described technology for manufacturing micro-structure elements has some disadvantages, including being more complicated and harder to mass produce so as to incur high costs. Hence, improving the method of manufacturing micro-structure elements is currently an important focus of the art.